


Love Potion

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, First Kiss, Gorgon Shirasagi Chisato, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Witch Matsubara Kanon, Witch Tsugumi Hazawa, Witch Wakamiya Eve, Zombie Okusawa Misaki, used consensually tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: [monster au] Kanon asks Misaki to help her test out a love potion, but it doesn’t go as planned.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> ive actually been planning a full monster au for this game!! it’s been really fun to plan out so far, but i just thought the coven and chisato wingmanning for misakanon would make a cute oneshot so! here!  
> also this was influenced a little bit by monster prom!! pls play that it’s so fun

Kanon wasn’t quite as accustomed to witchcraft as the rest of the coven.

Eve was a master of spells, and Tsugumi had so much passion that it spilled into her work, but Kanon had trouble making any spell or potion work at all.

One day, Eve suggested that she try something new.

“I think you should brew a love potion!”

Kanon took a moment to be shocked.

“Fuee-?!”

Tsugumi nodded in agreement. “Maybe Eve is right! I mean, it’s simple enough to test if you let whoever it is know first... and it’s not too hard to make, either!”

Fast forward a few days, and Kanon had made a love potion at Eve’s house (their super cool witchy stuff base), and Eve and Tsugumi were trying to help her decide who to test it on.

“Um... do potions like this work on... zombies?” Kanon asked. Her nerves felt like they were going into her throat. She felt anxious about getting Misaki to fall in love with her via potion, and scared that she wouldn’t want to go back when it was time to reverse the effects—but she didn’t trust anyone at their school more than her.

“Mhm! They’ll work on everyone!” Eve said, smiling at her. “Misaki will be glad that you trusted her, Kanon!”

“Um, how did you know it was about her?”

“We’re not close with any other zombies!”

“Well, Kaoru’s a ghost...” Kanon said, half nervously and half defensively, suddenly feeling a bit odd about the whole thing.

When Kanon finally got the chance to approach Misaki, her heart was pounding out of her chest. She tried to start off easy.

“Um, Misaki! I’ve been practicing with my coven a lot more lately...”

“Really? Cool. I’m really glad you’re improving so much, you know.” Misaki smiled at her.

Misaki smiled a lot more now, and even with her mouth torn up, Kanon thought she had the prettiest smile on earth.

She wondered what she would do if Misaki tried to kiss her under the influence of the potion. The idea of continuing just felt... wrong, but Kanon really did think it would be nice...

Still, she had to respect her friend’s privacy. She’d save kissing for truth or dare, or other wacky shenanigans (because god knows that those never let up around her band).

“Um... so do you think... I could maybe?”

“Do you want to test a potion on me?” Misaki asked, sighing.

“Yes! It won’t have any harmful effects, don’t worry. The girls wanted me to try brewing a love potion, so... it’s one of those!” Kanon clasped her hands together, smiling.

“Ah, that’s...?” Misaki blushed.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll have one of them make the remedy so you don’t have to worry about me being clumsy!”

With anyone else, Misaki would have 100% refused. Kanon knew this, but she also knew just how much they trusted each other.

“Of course. I’ll try it at lunch tomorrow, okay? If it’s ready by then.”

“It should be! I’ll make it tonight!”

That same night, Kanon met up with the coven again. Brewing potions was a little bit hard, but Tsugumi and Eve had encouraged her over and over that she could handle it.

The exact techniques were a secret, and too hard to explain to people who weren’t witches, but Kanon didn’t have immense trouble with it. In fact, she found potion-making rather calming, especially since love potions smelled ridiculously good.

At lunch, she had a vial of the potion in her bag, as well as a smaller vial with the remedy so Misaki wouldn’t have to be in love with her for her next few classes. She sat down beside her, pulling it out of her bag.

“Misaki, I did it! I’m really excited to see if it works!” Kanon beamed, speaking a mile a minute. “I was nervous, but Tsugumi helped me so much while Eve was brewing the antidote! She said she was sure I did everything right!”

“Then let’s try it out.” Misaki looked at the vial, filled with a reddish-purple liquid. “So, do I just... do a shot of that?”

“Well, you could! Usually, you put it in something, though.”

“Uh...” Misaki looked down at her drink. “I’ve just got water. We can try.”

“Sure!” Kanon said. She opened the vial, pouring about half of it into Misaki’s cup. “That should be plenty. Let’s try it!”

The water swirled with the potion before gently settling, turning completely clear once it got used to the environment. Magic was wild.

Misaki took a deep breath before downing her whole glass of water.

“...it tastes like apple cider,” she noted.

“Oh, yeah! Apples are actually a big ingredient. Something about flowering, you know.”

“Oh. Yeah, guess they would be.”

Kanon looked at her, expectantly and excitedly. “So, um, so you feel any different?”

“I, uh...” Misaki nervously scratched an itch on her head. “...not really. Sorry.”

“Oh! I, um...” Kanon looked down, disappointed. Misaki looked like she felt bad about it all of a sudden, until she immediately changed.

“Uh, Kanon... I... my heart is your captive, please, let me kiss those lips, those... petals? Of pure bliss?”

Misaki was turning bright red as she spoke, hardly even able to look Kanon in the eyes.

“...are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“I, uh... yeah. Sorry. I don’t really feel anything new.”

Kanon looked disappointed, but tried to smile anyway.

“Hey, it’s okay. You know, it could be because my bloodstream isn’t flowing as fast, ‘cause of zombie stuff. Or, uh, any number of things.” Misaki smiled at her. “You’re still a great witch, though. I don’t know what our band would do without you.”

Kanon giggled when Misaki said that. “Thanks. I actually really appreciate it!”

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

“I’ve gotta get to Magical Mathematics. See you after school,” Misaki said, waving. “I’ll text you any symptom updates.”

“Thanks, Misaki!” Kanon responded, heading over to her own next class: Weaponsmithing. It wasn’t one of her favorites, but at least Chisato was partners with her for the group project in that class, so she could have someone to talk to about it.

“I do wish that I had been allowed to start from a stone base...” Chisato sighed as they worked on designing their dagger. It had an elegant feel to it, so Chisato could shank whoever she needed to in style and Kanon could cheer her on.

“Ah, yeah...” Kanon’s mind kept wandering back to lunch. She was actually disappointed that Misaki hadn’t fallen in love with her—just for a moment, that would have been lovely. Still, at least it gave her a goal to work towards, and she was certain Eve and Tsugumi would help...

“Kanon? Are you all right?”

“Huh?”

Chisato was looking up at her with some concern, having set the knife down. One of her snakes moved over to Kanon, flicking her cheek with its tongue in support.

“Oh! Of course. I just messed up a potion today, and, well... it was a bit embarrassing, you know?”

“I understand. What went wrong?” Chisato asked, as she began working on the carving on the handle. Kanon took the pommel in her hands, working on smoothing it as she spoke.

“Oh, nothing much! I was making a love potion since Tsugu and Eve said it would be easiest, and Misaki agreed to test it out. But she drank it, and it didn’t work!” Kanon said. Her speech sped up as she kept rambling. “I’m worried that it didn’t work because she’s a zombie, but Tsugu and Eve said that wouldn’t happen... so I guess I just can’t make potions! But they said I did a good job, so it was more confusing than anything, and-“

“Kanon.”

“Ah, what is it?” Kanon suddenly realized just how out of breath she was from all of that talking.

“You know that potions like that tend to make someone crazy for you, yes?”

“Mhm, of course!”

Chisato giggled. “You may be quite happy to hear this.”

“Why would I-“

“They don’t do that if they’re already in love with you. I thought you would know that, but I suppose if you’re a beginner, it’s not common knowledge.”

Kanon froze, her face flushing red. She crossed her arms, and Chisato scrambled to pick up the pommel when it hit the floor.

“I—ah—Misaki really—?”

“I’m not shocked, honestly,” Chisato said, smiling as she smoothed out her skirt. “She’s always so supportive of you, and you seem more than happy to help her in return. I’m sure she’s been seeing you in that light for quite a while.”

“A-Ah...”

That was it. Chisato broke Kanon.

She laughed again. “That’s for teasing me so much about Kaoru.”

“Th-that’s different!”

“Still, now that you know, I think you should try something bold with her. I’d be more than happy to help you.”

“I... I think I could? Something like, just... kiss her? Or...?”

“If you want.” Chisato smiled warmly. “Go get her, Kanon.”

That was how Kanon ended up outside, on a fine spring afternoon, walking out of school with Misaki.

“Can I talk to you about that potion for a bit?” Kanon asked. “It’s just been bothering me for a bit, so I thought I would... you know, say something!”

“Totally. What’s going on?” Misaki asked, looking at her. Kanon couldn’t quite ignore the desire to take her hand as they walked, but she could resist it.

“Well, I was talking with Chisato, and she told me... um... wait, actually—I kind of just, you know...” Kanon glanced at her awkwardly for a moment, before coming to a stop. Misaki stopped as well, standing beside her.

“Is something wrong?”

Kanon took a deep breath, looked Misaki in the eyes, and kissed her. Maybe her eyes were a bit glazed over, and the corner of her mouth that had been torn felt odd against Kanon’s, but the magic running through Kanon touched Misaki—and, very faintly, she could feel her heart beating again. Kanon lifted her leg slightly, smiling into the kiss.

When she pulled back, stepping back awkwardly, Kanon realized she hadn’t fully explained. “I... Chisato said that the reason the potion didn’t do what I thought it would was because you were already in love with me. I had assumed I had just made it wrong, but... thinking back on it, that was impossible!” Kanon giggled nervously.

“Whoa. I, um. Am I dreaming?” Misaki asked. “Did you really...” Her face turned a gentle pink, and she smiled at Kanon. “I, ah.”

Another moment of hesitation.

“...Girlfriends?” Misaki asked, her nerves apparent in her tone.

Kanon practically beamed, holding out her hand for Misaki to take. “Girlfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> my mission to fill up the misakanon tag is never complete. everyone say gay rights


End file.
